simcountryfandomcom-20200215-history
Manuel Bragationi
Manuel Bragationi '''(Μανουήλ Βαγρατιόνι) (3185-3260) was a prominent Ypostrategos (Major General) of the Ruthene Imperial Army, one of the most important conquerors of the Enosis and Exarchos of the Grand Principate of Thracia, was the leader of the Bragationi Dinasty. Biography Manuel was born in Bagratea, one of the few Mauryan town in the west of Ruthenia in 3185, son of Alexandros Bragationi brother of Ioannes Bragationi, one of the few foreigners aristocrats and Meteriotes of the region with Mauryan descent in Alassea. In his in his youth he met the Bragationi met the work of Sofoklis Kalapotharakos, inspired by the Martyrdom of Auronopoulos formed with Alexios Doukasand Giorgios Philaras the Enosis they founded in 3190 the secret Enosis ("Union") in Tortossa himself contacted to his childhood friend future Basileus Konstantinos after the refusal of Gkountaroulis, Konstantinos joined to the Enosis in 3205 and together planned the future insurrection, with the objective of the liberation of all the slave people of the Parsians and planned the independence and destruction of Parsian Empire During the Enosis Bagritioni was one of the first Stratigos of the Enosis revolutionaries, leading succesfully campaigns in the south of the taken territories and and resisting the continuous onslaught of Tacchinardi in the west frontier. until the arrival of the Sarbs, the army commanded by Manuel managed resisting the border for 3 years and had successful campaigns in Methonea and Valdassia, taking several towns and executing Parsian leaders, Altomanović named "The Eagle of Bagratea" for his ferocity in battle and their innate leadership skills Bragationi, Loukas Notaras and Konstantinos Daskalaris marched together in a final battle in Ostambal against the Parsians and after 3 weeks made it trought the Great Porte Gates of the city and Bagritioni was selected one of the most prominent generals of the Ruthenes, he swore allegiance to the new Basileus and named count (Komis) of Bagratea, the plains where is family came from. Exarchos of Thracia After the Ruthene-Maurian War, the Basileus named Manuel as the first Exarch of the Grand Principate of Thracia soothed by his Mauryan blood lowered the potential treaty of Mauryan rebels and their military skills to maintain order within the region, Manuel gladly accepted the position and moved with his family to Neapolis which successfully fought the rebel troops led by Maurizio Victorino in Anchera and captured numerous Mauryan rebelds. Manuel demonstrated his leadership to intervene in the imperial council, pleading for greater representation in the Principate, his plea was the council with greater representation in parliament and a mayor Hellenization of the Thracian region, where the Mauryans becomes citizens of the empire and assimilated most of the Ruthene customs. but the biggest challenge of Bagritioni has been economically stabilize the country. After the war Thracia was seen in an economic crisis and had to call foreign advisers funded out of pocket in order to combat high unemployment and high tax debts still, earning with multiple measures pro assimilation, the affection of various Mauryan and Selloi communities both Neapolis as in other regions of Thracia He died in 3260 in Thracia. Honours On 15 October 3205, Bragationi was granted the hereditary title of a Count of Bagratea (Komis tou Bagratea) by the Basileus Konstantinos I. He was also granted the dignities of Parakoimomenos, Pinkernes and Archontes. He was further honoured with a gold sword of honour for bravery during the siege of Methonea. Ancestry See Also *Imperial Ruthenian Army *House of Bragationi Category:Ruthenia Category:Ruthenian People